


阿司匹林彼得潘

by PELLIPPP



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 03:19:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17337623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PELLIPPP/pseuds/PELLIPPP
Summary: 我本来是不相信轻而易举的办法的，什么吞咽那种东西就会解除我灵魂中一种古老的恐惧的说法。但是我又禁不住想起那碟形的药片。如果它有效，它是否可以对某些人而不对另一些人有效？它是尼奥丁危害物的一种有益于健康的对应物。从我的舌头后面打个滚，往下进入我的胃里。药的核心部分溶解，释放有益的化学物进入我的血流，淹没我大脑中恐惧死亡的部分。药丸本身发生一次小小的向内爆破，一种聚合物内爆，然后悄悄地自行销毁。万无一失，精确并且考虑周全。————唐德里罗





	阿司匹林彼得潘

01  
“我们分手吧。”

早上刚刚这么说的李东赫，晚上就因为醉酒被朋友打电话到李马克手机上。

车子行驶，两侧灯光照亮道路把空间分成一段又一段，黄色和黑色，李马克看见李东赫的脸在平缓的车程中时隐时现，扶着他靠住自己的肩膀。柔软的黑发也变成金色，李东赫的头因为不可避免的颠簸在李马克的肩头时而安稳，他的头因为酒精而失去支持作用的软化脖颈时而找不到着落，李马克用一只手扶着，忍住不要一直盯着对方的发璇儿，让司机觉得后视镜里的后座气氛过分旖旎。

李东赫厚外套只是被随意地套在身上，李马克伸手把李东赫衣领翻出来，却发现他迷迷瞪瞪睁着眼睛，于是右手愣了下。李东赫的视线看着脚前面一点，直勾勾地，好像还是没有回过神，李马克没做什么还是下意识地做贼心虚了，自己也觉得好笑。

其实不做解释也是可以的，李马克才不在乎一群只吃过一顿饭的人对自己什么看法呢，但他们是李东赫的朋友，所以情况不一样了。

李东赫嘴巴里念念叨叨谁的名字，中华文化上下五千年博大精深，李马克不翻着字典首字母一个一个对是找不出来的。一会儿叫老师，一会儿叫人全名，不舒服的时候自己给自己找个好位置，头发半长不短地就往李马克脖子里蹭，李马克僵着脖子盯前排的司机

李东赫的嘴唇还水润着，说话的时候习惯微微撅起，一副委屈的样子。吃饭的时候藏起来怕烫的舌头，吐出一个个元音辅音的时候又抢先压住牙齿，或许是他做个小学生学拼音的时候就这样了，是个听老师话的乖孩子。只要是李东赫在身边，李马克就无可避免地幻想与他有关的一切。想象他以后会教他的孩子说话，叫孩子摸着自己的嘴唇感受，手指轻轻撬开牙齿，勾着他的舌头摩挲，亲吻他吞咽唾液上下滑动的喉结，听见声音如何在他喉咙里震动发声，声音呼喊自己的名字，一遍又一遍地，他说“马克”“马克”，这里根本没有什么孩子，只有李马克自己，他与李东赫接吻，相互抚摸，然后让李马克从梦中醒来，一个人收拾他的被单被套，濡湿的痕迹。他渴望成为与李东赫有亲密关系的人。

“马，克......”

李马克像是真的在教一个小孩开口那样，哄着李东赫这个醉鬼叫他的名字，李东赫没理他也不要紧，他还是小声的，一字一句地重复。

“别再念那谁的名字了，行吗？东赫？”

醉酒的李东赫很乖，看得出他在努力，想要表现得和平时没有两样，实际情况是他一脑袋就栽倒进李马克家沙发的枕头堆里，挨着进门的地方，双手撑着沙发垫子怎么都直不起身子，李东赫好像喝酒喝得骨头软掉了。

这是李马克的短租房。这里不是图书馆咖啡厅没有他人的视线，不属于公共场所。这里不是真的“家”没有随时敲门进来的老爸老妈，没有管束，也不是酒店宾馆一眼就看得出李马克的目的不纯。这是一个只有他和李东赫生活痕迹的狭窄空间，一个两人心知肚明的、第三人称不存在的断层。

他们在这张沙发上坐着打过游戏，在茶几上写过做作业，厨房里做过饭。李东赫不会不知道李马克在那张他午睡过的1米5的单人小床上熬过夜，抱着那床被子沙发上昏昏欲睡，闻着李东赫自己都不了解的味道梦遗，把手势眼神通通与性欲相连接。李马克大二，却还像是几年前那个白都不敢告的高中生，但李东赫不是那个信息不发达时代的17岁了，他们知道他们在做什么，一切都不再是朦朦胧胧性别模糊可以解释，李马克了解男孩早晨黏黏答答的本质，了解自己渴望得到的是什么。

 

02  
李马克在李东赫的外衣包里找手机，想要告诉李东赫的妈妈他今晚在朋友家里住。李东赫的手机没有密码，也没有李马克所担心的“老师桌面照片”。李东赫不是个嘴碎人，也没有那些平易近人的情感表达，他不会把喜欢的人的照片压在书桌，不会津津乐道与心上人有关的细节，他不会让自己看起来苦恼，可能这就是所有了，他把老师的对话框置顶了。

李马克没怎么吃东西，胃里装的净是李东赫的朋友们灌的啤酒，本来酒量还行的他现在昏昏沉沉是出于这个，他没有点开看两个人的聊天记录，也没有因为嫉妒点开朋友圈的照片与自己做比较。但他已经看到了，彼得老师，还是个英文名。他“啧”地一声，把自己的对话框也置了顶，还给备注多加了个emoji。

李东赫枕在沙发的脊上侧着头，毫无警戒之心地露出耳下颚骨和脆弱脖颈，筋脉在皮肤之下紧绷又松弛，一片蜜色在夜里很是显眼，模糊的边界像是电灯拖着尾巴的大片光晕，是一只暖色的影子，在李马克视线里摇摇晃晃，带着一股牛油味，酒精油烟好比作画，李东赫的气味好似无形的诱惑，合着喘息声在浓稠的黑夜里搅不开，李马克吸吸鼻子，把在他身上纠成一团的长外套脱掉。

李东赫终于放弃支撑起身体，找了个舒服的位置把自己翻个面，半个身子躺在沙发上，屁股却带着沙发上的垫子一点一点滑了下去，眼看膝盖就要跪在地上，李马克赶紧用手护住，另一只手揽着他的腰让他睡得上面些。客厅的灯没有开，一切都是安静着的。李马克听见李东赫因为醉酒发出的、不自主的喘息，握着他膝盖窝的手抖了下。

李东赫的腿很细，膝盖也小，穿着冬天的裤子也不见骨头形状，李马克发现他用一只手就能扣住一半还多。手往上挪了些，到大腿中间部分，那两条腿不自觉地就要合拢。

“唔......”李东赫从鼻子里发出闷闷的声音，压在他的腰和沙发之间的手搁着衣服传递热量，李东赫身上发烫，没有目的的呓语让李马克心跳，清晰地听见耳朵里血液的流动，汩汩地冲向大脑，一种亢奋让他的血管跟着跳动，他用手指勾住李东赫的衣角往上提了些，露出同样一片雪白的手掌大小的腰身，卡着松松垮垮的裤子的胯骨，和一点白色内裤的边儿。

李马克虽然不敢借着酒劲儿做些什么事，但头脑已经不清醒了，他喜欢得要命的人躺在他面前毫无防备，光凭这一点就能让他硬起来。

李马克因为那东西被裤子勒得忍不住拱起腰，却怎么也想不起来把拉链拉开。他的鼻子凑近，呼吸落在李东赫胯骨上面的那片皮肤，激起鸡皮疙瘩，隔着一点距离好像就没关系，大脑发出指令让他依靠侥幸做这些，只在梦里出现过的举动。所以他捏着李东赫的大腿内侧也没关系，因为隔着裤子。他埋在李东赫身上呼吸也没关系，用下巴抵住李东赫的肩胛，呼喊他的名字也没有关系。

李东赫使不上力气的挣扎被李马克压制住，起初无比清晰的室内景没了存在感，听觉敏锐到能听见李东赫吞咽声音的耳朵也失去感觉，李东赫的惊慌，李东赫发现自己无力反抗时的警告威胁他都没有接收到，顺从重力的手是压在了桌面还是侧方，无法判断的时候你把它分离出来，好像它没有连接身体。同理，失去思考能力的大脑就是个中空的核桃壳，不再是个神经汇聚的中枢，只是个物件。他当自己是头不受控的蛮牛，追逐突如其来的快乐好像看见红色，一头扎进恼人的情潮。

我想要你…李马克一边说，一边亲吻着李东赫耳后修得整齐的短发茬儿，它们连接着肌肤被嘴唇压倒，隐隐湿润的舌头触觉让李东赫缩着脖子发出甜腻的短促呻吟。本来就情难自抑的李马克听了更是激动，压着李东赫的腿到自己腰的位置，把他挤在自己与沙发之间，一只手握住李东赫撑着自己肩膀的纤细手腕，另一只手在自己勃起的阴茎上下撸动，射在李东赫白花花的肚皮上。

那东西粘粘哒哒的，在李东赫平坦的小腹上汇成眼镜片大小的一小滩，淡淡的腥臭混在两个人之间，李马克半软的阴茎垂在李东赫视线的前方。李东赫没有再挣扎，很迟钝的样子，用两只手指沾起落在身上的精液，合拢又闭上，抬起眼睛看李马克又撇开。他的眼睛半睁着的时候看起来高傲，就像是在不屑李马克乘人之危的卑劣行径，内心深处忍不住诚惶诚恐的李马克应该会惧怕的，但他却因为被这么一盯，下腹一紧。

李马克逐渐往李东赫臀部靠近的手被李东赫拍掉。

李马克，你活腻味了？平时的李东赫不是这样的语气，哪怕嘴里说的是这样的话，也听得出他也没有认真，李马克比李东赫高一个头，怎么看都只觉得李东赫可爱。喝醉酒的李东赫说话尾音没有长长地拖着，不会觉得他柔软，每个字的音调都平缓，他问说，你是不是不想活了，李马克那东西就在李东赫鼻子前面硬了。

可他居然在这种时候想起他们已经分手了，想起学弟，他宁愿自己是彻底醉了。

03  
李马克不知道为什么会想起来学弟。也许是不想要李东赫看扁他，不想要李东赫以为他李马克真的非他不可，不管李东赫是不是不屑这种暗暗的较劲，李东赫不提问学弟是谁。

高中的时候他暗恋的学弟和李东赫是两个类型，哪怕穿着同一身校服也不像。

李杰诺说他死脑筋，这个没成再找下一个不行吗？那个为了证明“地图四色问题”而运作的机器也是这么想的，哪怕一秒钟能演算上亿次，它找到什么时候后是个头，还不是靠人来下定论。无解的问题可以留给下一代，死去的人却没有办法再指望。哪怕这个人每天考虑吃饭睡觉偶尔才想起数学，在等某天清醒过来拍的一个脑门，彻底放弃穷尽法，那些钱和时间却不算白费，他们和李马克遗憾的心情一起保存在路上。

学弟喜欢自己，李马克知道。可是世界不是这样简单容易生存的地方，不是仅仅靠喜欢就能把两个人连接。他把学弟送回家，他做了多久的心理建设，话还是没有出口。我也喜欢你，这样的话一直到现在也没说出口。

这样的失落被李马克挂在心头，他已经长大了，可以考驾照，可以通宵网吧不被防沉迷系统提醒下线了，可以拿着身份证和人开房了，可以做他曾经幻想过的浪漫的一切，那个他希望与自己分享喜悦人却离他而去了，一点消息都没有。他们都还年轻，不会长久地为这些事情不痛快，是这样没错，这才几年，李马克就快忘记学弟了，他的姓氏他的相貌有关他的趣事，只在注视李东赫的时候恍惚间想起那样雀跃的心情。

其实分手是迟早的事。

他和李东赫本来是没有任何联系的，住在一座城市也没有必须碰面的道理。在一辆公交一班地铁上人挤人也没有抬起头来看的脸有多少张，那他们错过彼此就有多少次，很奇怪，李马克觉得他不会对长着这样一张脸的人没有印象的，四通八达的交通网路都在城市中心汇合，骑摩托车载小女孩儿的高中生的眼睛他对视一次就足够了。

李马克有和李东赫一样的校服，他比李东赫早了三年毕业，他的高中，好巧不巧隔着一条河正对酒吧一条街。强拉着李杰诺，接受了李东赫同行的女孩儿一起喝一杯的提议，李马克时隔了几年又走了学校旁边的那条路。

皮沙发矮茶几没有空调的位置，玩的人少拍照的人多。坐在旁边的那个女孩邀请他一起来张两人自拍，是snow黄色大狗狗吐舌头的模样，女孩兴奋地介绍说，新版的已经没有了，她为了这个狗狗一直坚持到现在都没有更新，李马克一点都不了解这个，他搂住李东赫强行把合照变成三个人的。拍完了，只有两个人被识别到，有特效。

“很可爱嘛。”

李马克看见酒吧昏暗灯光下戴上傻乎乎大狗耳朵的自己，和干干净净的李东赫的脸，拒绝了女孩说要加微信发照片的要求，那个时候他就觉得自己好像是有点好笑。李东赫看起来张扬傲气，明知道李马克是来找自己的，却由着旁边没长心眼儿的小女孩儿忙前忙后，他坐着一句话也不说，喝着酒看他，眼睛对上也不躲开，勾起嘴巴一笑，撩人的样子和学弟一点也不像。学弟喜欢自己，学弟只会笑得甜甜地看自己。

“你这棵铁树三年开一次花啊？”李杰诺凑在他耳边，小声地嘲笑。

“我有事，先走了。”一口喝掉甜腻的冰淇淋味道甜酒，李马克没有管在一边假笑撩学妹的李杰诺，收着李东赫的联系方式就结账离开了。

距学弟离开快要三年了，起初碰伤心难过的时候都碰不得的探寻想法，现在也在李马克心里淡化了，他对真相的渴望盖过了自揭伤口的痛苦，他拼命地回忆有关于学弟的一切却无济于事。强烈的思念和模糊的记忆同时存在他的身体，怎么也解释不清的莫名其妙的矛盾让他觉得不舒服，他和学弟一起度过的日子、李马克眼下的生活、有关李东赫的种种因此变得不真切。李马克甚至怀疑过是不是他自己出了什么毛病，不然怎么连学弟的名字都想不起来。

他真是哪里出了毛病，分不清楚李东赫和学弟。  
04  
一直以来出于某种避讳出于某种默认的社交传统，他们只窥探彼此愿意展露的生活，学弟也是这样，社交软件里少有更新动态，上学的时候保持一个月一次或者两次的频率，虽然总是见不到什么有意义的内容，但也比现在空了三年好。

【干什么？又和你的心肝宝贝儿吵架了吗？】

李杰诺和学弟同班座位靠近前门，每次李马克有事找学弟，都是拜托他帮忙传话的，一来二去也就成了朋友，李马克和李东赫的事情也没瞒着他，此时李马克没有多寒暄两句的心情，他直话直说。

【还分手了呢，先不说这个，我有话想问你。】  
【好，你说，我听着】  
【昨天做梦想起来诶......就是，哎，我想问学弟最近还好吗？】  
【还以为难得你想起我的好来呢，不过你不问学妹来问什么学弟啊哈哈哈哈】

李马克看见对方十个字一行就停顿，被拆成一截一截的对话框着急到揉眼睛，等着听对方接下来说什么话。

【什么学弟啊？】

李马克心里不自觉地冒出奇怪的预感。

【就是我经常给他带水，还一起吃晚饭的那个学弟啊，你们聚会那天还是我送他回家的呢！】  
【你怎么不自己去找他问呢？吵架了？我把所有人扣扣号都加了的，是谁？我等会儿发给你？】

李杰诺怎么可能不认识？

【就是我喜欢的那个啊？不是，你跟我装什么蒜呢？】

李马克心里越来越纳闷儿，脑子却反常地觉得合理。他赶紧把学弟动态里的毕业照发给对方，哪怕只有学弟的脸也好，他想弄明白。照片里面的大家笑得灿烂，女生都描了眉毛涂了口红，好几个是相同色号，都能想象得出现场相互化妆的闹腾模样。哪怕男生还都是短短的头发不过手指宽，刚刚毕业还是有人去染了头发，蓝的红的黄的，挥舞手臂相互比鬼脸的一刻被记录下来，李马克的毕业照是返校日拍的，学弟也应该是，他应当在里面才是。

【我不太清楚你在说谁，你的学弟是我们学校的？之前就想问了，我们不是一起打球认识的吗？】

李马克真的被弄糊涂了，同时说不出自己要找人却想不起那人名字、长相和特征的傻子话来，他问来学弟那些老同学的扣扣号，一个一个翻看高中时期的互动，看那些发布出来的鸡毛蒜皮的小事，运动会到文化节到大小考，学弟的账号连点赞都没有，一点他存在的痕迹都没有。

李杰诺和学弟同班，帮着自己打马虎眼儿，拦着烂醉的同学们的手，自己把学弟一整个揽在自己那边，在一群人营造的“不去就是扫兴”的氛围里固执己见。空气是湿冷的，水汽在呼吸之际凝结变成有形的白色，从嘴里冒出来的时候丢掉了节奏，两长一短的，连脚下都像踩了冰那样打滑，要知道这里是个连雪都不会下的地方，他看起来不太清醒。喝了酒的人说话不依不饶，好在有李杰诺挡着，加上司机是滴酒未沾的，使劲按了喇叭催促上车，才终于把他们两个人送上了车，这番对话可以照搬过年看见的大人送客，是代代承袭的社交技巧。

“马克喜欢我吗？”学弟问自己。  
“……”  
“马克喜欢我吗？”

喜欢，当然喜欢。李马克听着却什么话也没有说，这一切不可能都是假的。可没有学弟的这个班是怎么回事？记不起学弟的我们又是怎么一回事？

 

05  
“你说的那位男同学我没有印象，真是很抱歉没有能帮上你的忙…”

这里的一切是那么老旧，失去青春期的孩子点缀就呈现出荒废的迹象，关不严实的门框需要修理，坑坑洼洼的墙壁上的写写画画被一层又一层的涂改液覆盖，是一种肮脏的白色，再次回到这里的人总免不了隔着它们摸摸，摸摸自己藏在那之下的少年心事。对于离开少年时期的更多人不是这样吗？比起听见绿荫场上的操练声音，下课十分的吵闹，更重要的是读书声朗朗，只要这片被围墙圈起来的土地上还有学生，一切良好，这所学校不败落，记忆里的学生生活就还可以脱离身体继续好下去。

老师的回答也不能让李马克死心，他很迷茫。李东赫给他的若即若离，让他不得已把生活的重心放在学校琐碎的事情和学习上，用剩下的精力去找学弟，像是一种确认世界足以理解的范围的手段，他对于这一切是无力的。李东赫也好，学弟也好，滑溜溜的弹珠相互碰撞就弹开了，都没有他能使上力的地方。

李马克是在满高中找“潘老师”的时候看见李东赫的，他们一直冷战到到开春，也许不算冷战，只是李东赫没有想起而已，自己也不能说没有错，李马克和李东赫对视一眼，主动开了口。

“最近怎么样？有需要我帮忙的地方吗？”  
“不用。”

李东赫穿着校服，蓝色白色都很衬他，外套里面是他自己的连帽衫，帽子翻出来随随便便地搭在领子上头，知道他倔，李马克也不打算再争取下。晚饭后大家都在上自习，安安静静的走廊只有李东赫和他的声音。

这是他们都熟悉的地方，李马克尤其，他比起动不动翘课的李东赫多待不少时间，但是自习时候这截儿旋转着往下的白色楼梯怎么样，李马克是不知道的，他不知道原来阳光会从4楼的高窗户那里照进来，不知道寒冷天气的阳光透过玻璃纸洒在李东赫皮肤上是金色。李马克想起自己的高中生活，再次回来，记忆里没有位置的白色涂料墙壁都因为李东赫染上了金色。

李马克咳了下。

“那我有事要办，先走了啊。”  
“你有什么要紧事儿？看老师？”李东赫看他真的转头就要走，赶紧拦住。“是来看老师还是来看我？”  
“我打算下学期就回来实习，顺便看看那个彼得老师怎么样。”

李东赫想听李马克说是来学校看自己的，李马克这点东西还是听得出来的，但他没有顺着说。

“okok”李东赫头泄气似的歪向一边，噘着嘴好像很委屈。“你真行诶，说不联系就不联系…”

他下意识觉得李东赫和学弟有种莫名其妙的联系。

是的，很不可思议的想法。即使李东赫脾气和学弟相反，爱玩的个性也完全不一样，李马克还是觉得两个人本质上是相似的，一样的孤僻一样的任性，他们对循规蹈矩的人有近乎本能的恶意，不过是一个摆在脸上一个埋在心里，骄矜恣肆瞧不起哪怕温情的占有。他们都厌恶学校，觉得那里太恶心，心里充满忿懑和牢骚却无从出口，李马克懂得，因为，实际上人无法容忍你实际的难处，除非你懂得怎样以此来使他们快乐。

自我嘲讽总是妥当的，坏事传千里，口与口耳与耳交换信息的过程中，这些家伙没有觉得是在浪费生命，不觉得这样津津乐道最该惹人讨厌，学弟讨厌通过贬低自己换取同情的人，但他们偶尔也会轰轰烈烈地使人快乐一回儿，运用的是宗教狂热的僵化逻辑，一种为了信仰可以杀人的逻辑，他们的举止言谈能让他们消融和摧毁与他们不一致的意见，每次李马克嘲笑学弟说“真香”，李东赫都反驳，说该管这叫“看人下菜碟”。

李马克恨不得有个人能冲出来，揪着耳朵他告诉他，是他李马克出了车祸脑子记不清了，不然怎么会总也理不清楚他们两个人的关系。

李马克手里拿着学弟的毕业照，他从李杰诺那里找来的实体照片，还有李杰诺的同学录毕业留言老师寄语，一整摞东西楼上楼下地找老师询问。李东赫挑了下眉头看一眼照片上的字，大大的毕业年份和学生届数，不是李马克的毕业照，他冷笑一声。

“那个什么学弟不答应你也正常，你真的没意思，怎么还对人家念念不忘？”  
“.我只是来确认点事情……你不是不在乎他的吗？”  
“我是不在乎，人都死了特么还能干系我屁事啊？”  
“你从哪儿知道的？”

李马克不觉得李东赫有什么渠道打听学弟的事情，在李马克心里，学弟只是与他断了联系，故意与他拉开距离也好，他接受不了学弟的死亡，连想也不敢想。

“跟你说他死了！问不问有什么区别？”

其实不问也没关系，因为李马克再没有机会等学弟回心转意了，也没有办法在学弟受了情伤后乘虚而入了，他连学弟的朋友圈都不敢再看，他讨厌面对永远停留在首页的消息，在毕业那个暑假的最后一条动态，他消失了。人死了以后也是这样，不再产生新的东西，听到的所有消息都没可能是近况，这个人他就鲜活在你的记忆里，你可以想起来他躺在夏天午间阳光的摇椅里小憩，他的鼻头有车厘子那样柔软棱角的几个面，他可以在太阳底下晒得皮肤发红翻来覆去不安生，你愿意和他在这样的日子里长睡不醒，心里却清楚得很，他于你不会再有温度了。

他对这种猜测很是恼火，真实地动了怒气，与李东赫之间的互相猜忌让遗留的历史问题像熔岩那样，从裂开的地壳缝隙里喷涌而出。

“你小声点儿。”  
“你不还没当上老师吗？这么快就有爱管人的臭毛病了？靠，你在担心些什么？”  
“让你讲点公德心！不要这么没素质！”  
“现在嫌我没素质了？追我的时候怎么不见你说呢？哦，忘了，我们已经分手了，你怎么说都没关系。”  
“我们换个地方，别在这儿吵。今天就把话说清楚，要分手或者怎样。”

06  
一个生活圈子与自己相距甚远的大学生，一个有房子供他彻夜不归的人，明面上的男朋友，一个不需要名字的代替品。李东赫只是这样看待自己的吧。李东赫在关键的时候叫了停，李马克没有追问为什么，他喜欢李东赫，他不会缩头缩脑。

他在学校门口等李东赫下课。他们是靠真正的自我意志保持联系的、没有固定场所产生交集的两个人。

“你不是真的喜欢上你老师了吧？老师诶？”  
“单恋也不行吗？”

这座城市究竟是不是南方，怎么整个冬天都那么冷，李马克把双手揣在兜里也不顶事，谁让他为了耍帅还穿的牛仔衣呢？李东赫看了眼，撕了张暖宝宝给他。

李东赫今天没有骑他的骚包彩灯摩托，插着手袋和李马克路上慢悠悠地走，他看出来了李马克想要问“老师”的问题，挑挑眉头，说今天老师不仅夸奖了他，还一反常态地跟他开起了玩笑。让他猜猜看是怎样把里面的糖果变没的，是个根本称不上“手法”的蹩脚魔术，趁人不注意换掉而已。李东赫他高兴地不得了，转述给李马克的时候也还忍不住眨巴眨巴眼睛，说这个魔术他爸爸也变过，分明是缘分。

一直到李东赫关于这段回忆的讲述结束，李马克都没能理解到，究竟李东赫是出于什么喜欢上那个老师的，请他吃颗糖就行？如果真的有用，他想自己完全可以买糖买到把李东赫整个儿埋起来。

李马克很直接地就问：“你恋父啊?”  
“滚一边儿去。我没爹还是没妈？要你来安排我做什么？”  
“不想和你吵，你的那个什么彼得老师我也当不知道，不要把我一片好心当驴肝肺。”  
“啧。”  
“麻烦他小心行事，不要被我举报到。”  
“你真要举报就不会提前告诉我了。”

李东赫吧砸吧咂嘴，这句话刺得李马克耳朵疼，他确实干不出这种事。室外的是冬天该有的冷冽的风，把发烫的燥人温度从脸上带走，也让李马克收拾整理他低落的心情，让他听见李东赫提到“单恋”这个词时失去的理智回笼。李东赫是在跟他较劲儿还是怎样，李马克弄不明白，因为他在学校根本找不到“彼得”这个人。

凭什么要他单恋？彼得老师可不可以速速叩拜领旨双手合十感谢？如果人人都喜欢老师的话世界是会毁灭的。李马克气得不行。

放学的高中生就两种，不是埋头啃书步履蹒跚，就是眉飞色舞兴奋地像是一天中情绪最高涨的时间到了，尖叫和打闹的声音伴着有意为之的机车轰鸣，它们犹如跑车急转时候的轮胎摩擦，区别在被引擎点燃的不是机油而是女孩儿的头发，这个将热能转化为机械能的发动机把速度变为快乐，它停在李东赫的前面，李东赫嘻嘻哈哈地坐上后座，把书包丢给旁边的李马克就要走。

“你今晚住我那儿？”  
“随便吧，也许不会过去。”

刚刚还在自己面前撒娇耍赖的粘人李东赫消失了踪影，取而代之的这个李东赫可以为了兜风彻夜不归。天色逐渐黯淡下来，心头的郁闷在这样喧嚣的冬日夜晚没有位置，越是热闹的情景越是显得孤独的突兀，理智占了上风，他没有用上质问的语气。李东赫朝他挥挥手，李马克叹口气看着校服的蓝白色消失在下穿隧道。

他究竟在气什么？

李东赫会不会觉得自己二话不说就选择顺从，反而是对他的一种谴责？如果他为了这样的事情和自己生气就好了。李东赫喜欢戴金丝边眼镜满肚子学问温文尔雅的老师？指不定人家粗话都不得说。那李东赫上课正大光明把《十日谈》当黄书看、还和历史老师强词夺理的样子他见过吗？我和他像吗？

【他请你吃的那是什么糖？】  
【你要买啊？不是吧？】

说不定他根本不喜欢自己，在一起不过是图个好玩。

“不用说了，跟老子屁相干。”李马克也希望自己能挥挥手，一点礼貌都不讲地插兜走开了。如果想，那当然可以把这些心思付之一笑。可是他做不到。

【杰士邦糖果，嘻】  
【我们为什么要分手？】

李马克在床上躺着发消息，李东赫那头“正在编辑中”的文字支持着他等待，李马克把手机丢到一边，闭上眼睛只觉得疲惫，贴着李东赫给的暖宝宝，昏昏沉沉就要睡着了。他怎么也看不见那边李东赫敲过又删掉的问题。

【你有多了解我？】

 

07  
李马克接到李东赫拜托他送书包的电话是几天之后，也不知道他是怎么读的这几天的思想政治和信息技术。李马克以为是要放在门卫室，李东赫发给他的地址却是个火锅店。

【你逃课了？】  
【过来吃饭。】

李东赫的脸上浮起红色，是酒？热烈的气氛？还是之前吃的几筷子红汤里的牛丸？李马克热得很，他想自己的脸也该是这个颜色，他用手背指尖按他因为笑脸而凸起的颧骨，或许好了一点，应该会有更冰更舒服的东西吧？李东赫握着冰啤酒的手就在旁边，李马克却只有看着翻滚的汤锅泡泡发愣的份，思考今天怎么这样，是因为李东赫把自己介绍给别的女生？还是因为看到李东赫为了别人而傻笑的脸？

“怎么了？你都没动筷子。”  
“胃口不好。”

以介绍朋友为由的聚会，说白了不是引荐就是联谊，这桌只有李马克一个大学生，他和这些人一点共同语言都没有，普通的身材长相普通的谈吐志向，李马克从城西跑到城东不是为了和这些人谈天的。李东赫和这些家伙格格不入，他自己究竟是注意到了没有？

他吃不了辣，筷子都没往红汤里下，吃海底捞多好。

蒸腾的水汽、从舌尖蔓延到手指头的麻劲儿、额头滑下的大滴大滴汗珠......觥筹交错间模糊的视线，陌生男女之间暧昧的相互打量，这一切的一切都让李马克觉得心烦。李东赫有没有发现，李马克讨厌这个自动被划分为“李东赫的朋友”的场合，讨厌人群讨厌视线，讨厌这个处事泰然的李东赫。

李马克的手机提示音一遍又一遍地震动，是李杰诺在给他发消息，这个声音很不礼貌，关掉也可以，但李马克觉得没什么必要，他用这种声音做小小的反抗。李东赫“啧”一声，然后随手丢李马克带过来的书包在地上，把这个书包里的东西腾到那个书包里，白色塑料瓶子就像是撕去包装的木糖醇，李东赫把它掖在书包最下面的角落里。

“什么药？你生病了？”

李东赫没有回答他的问题，他扶着杯子被人倒啤酒呢，嘴里忙着喊：够了够了，好像那些泡沫真的会被女孩子不识趣地洒在他手上。李马克扒拉蛋炒饭上的橘红色凝固油脂，三心二意。其实那个问题也没啥回答的必要，很没营养，他李马克知道李东赫生了什么病能做什么？小病李东赫不会放在心上，大病轮不上他忙前忙后，他们俩在火锅店里吃鸳鸯锅，李马克问这话的时候手上给他加菜滤油的漏勺也没停下来。李马克知道，自己不过是想要用这句得到李东赫的随便什么反应，一点点累积的互动是情感升温的途径，好比类比量变促成质变。

“到底怎么了？”  
“阿司匹林而已。”

他想起来学弟，想起来学弟也生病，也吃药，他不也什么都没做？学弟有缺血性心脏病，不离手的也是阿司匹林。

李东赫正和人扯把子呢，碗里的菜嘴里的话一样没少，在这样的气氛里李马克叫的白开水很煞风景，吸引所有人的目光都集中在这里，集中在面色如常的李东赫那里。

“东赫生病啦？还有专人照料。”  
“人家那叫贴心，你羡慕都还来不及呢，少在一边说屁话。”

男生的敬酒的手在碰杯之际收回，让李东赫在空中撞了个空。女孩儿还在旁边打圆场，那男生就已经坐回板凳上了，看来带上李马克一桌让他们觉得不舒服，李东赫一个人站着也不觉得尴尬，接了药就要用酒送，白色的药片已经到嘴里了，李马克却要顺手换下啤酒，李东赫拿着不放，酒在杯子里摇摇晃晃，眼看就要洒在李东赫手上，李马克这才松手。

“怎么啊？先喝酒再吃药和用酒送药哪里不一样？到肚子里不都是混成一堆？”

李东赫喝酒上脸，遭同桌人顺口一刺本来就不舒服，李马克当着别人这样不给面子更觉得不上道，把杯子往桌子上使劲一磕，这下真的洒出来了。李马克本来就不爽这群家伙得很，最受不了李东赫居然是被人挑拨一下就和他生气的人，说不过别人就要在自己身上找场子，不就仗着他李马克顺着他吗。

“随你便。”

李马克不想凑到李东赫面前惹他不高兴，所以一晚上只捡有趣的话说，他是想做老师的人，眼睁睁看着做学生的在自己面前逃课很是不爽，作为前任的自己没有立场指责他，他不说，但也不能认定他没脾气，现在他脾气上来了，说走就要走了。李东赫看李马克这样，也气得让同桌人别说挽留的话。

“爱走就走，都别拦着他。”  
08  
李马克想起来自己和学弟的初次相遇，他挡在连脸上都是淤青的学弟面前，意图替他拒绝老师无理的要求。老师面对着他的愤怒，听出了其中的指责和不赞同，却只是注视着他身后的男孩，好像没有分出注意力给他也没有回答。

“他不是说了他身体不舒服吗？你没听见吗？”  
“那就退出吧，不练习怎么能进步呢？”  
“我可是用心血在指导你们啊…”  
“……”

潘老师虽然是一副刻薄的面相，但好歹年轻高大。也亏得李马克能够和人这么说话，语气有够冲的，旁边路过的学生隔得远远地停下，当老师踩着皮鞋离开时她们则埋着头当没看见。

“再问一遍，去吗？”  
“…我会去的…”  
“啊？你叫李啥？”李马克18中呆到第二年也没听说过这个名字，作为陌生同学，现在却是难以忍受怒火地为他出了次头，“啧，你是不是太好欺负了一点？”三三两两成一堆的女生在旁边叽叽喳喳，事件的起因，那个请假不成反被威胁的男生反而一句话没有。

“学校就要派学生去区上比赛了。”  
“......”

学弟的话没有说下半句，李马克也不是傻得这都不懂，无非是帮那个男人解释他脾气暴躁是为什么，自己满身伤还请不到假是事出有因。有什么比替人被围观和老师顶嘴，当事人还不领情更窝火的？啥意思啊？我赶着上来给你们师生俩逗着玩儿啊？

医务室没有老师在，李马克抿着嘴巴，还是留下来轻手轻脚地给学弟上碘酒，给他兑温水吃药。

“下次别再受伤啦。”

同样的话出口，得到的反应却不同。

李马克还是没有能下定决心走掉，他出了门，在路口来回走了几趟才消下来火气。守在在火锅店门口，在街对面的便利店里坐着等，隔着大落地玻璃能看到火锅店的大门，用手机发消息，让李东赫吃完来找他，别再去下面的什么活动第二轮了。

李东赫出来已经是2个半小时以后了，没有回消息，大概是没看见，也没法儿看见了，他的一边胳膊被人抗在肩膀上，好像喝醉了走不动路。李马克看见那学弟的“朋友”打开门就把他往车里塞，连忙跑出去拦住他们。李东赫的手机在他的口袋里“嗡嗡”作响，李马克这个大跟屁虫突然从街对面钻出来，拉住醉醺醺的他的手，紧张的样子就像是这一大群人要做什么坏事才叫的车一样，很是不可思议的情形。

“诶，你没走啊？”  
“呵，我钥匙落在他包里了。”  
“知道你，要不要一起去唱歌啊？我们再喝一圈儿？现在还早呢。”  
“下次有空再约吧，他明天还有课呢。”  
“额，他被退学了啊，你不知道吗？”

春天是开学的时候，李东赫高三下学期，还有3个月就要高考，他却蹲在地上笑嘻嘻地告诉李马克，李东赫被退学了。

“喏，他的东西，你帮忙给他拿着吧。”  
男生把李东赫的手提箱递给李马克，李马克没想过李东赫会被退学，也是哪怕他平时逃的课大多是自习，也不可能没人知道，不然这学校就宽松过头了。李东赫踹了一脚那个多嘴的男生。

“你怎么还嬉皮笑脸的？”  
“关你什么事？天哪，你怎么还想的到要教训我？”

李东赫眼睛恨恨地盯着李马克看起来还很受伤，李马克想说的话一下子哽在喉咙里。

“......没得商量了吗？”  
“有的商量我也不读了，和这个几把学校说再见，就这样。”  
“我给你补，在家上学也行的，反正高三都是自习......”  
“书我丢了，连着练习册作业错题什么一起丢掉了。”  
“那这一箱又是什么？”

两个人都很生气，他们之前就有太多矛盾，上次的不欢而散还没有解决，下一次的斗嘴又开始了，李马克要李东赫把丢掉的书都给找回来，李东赫不答应。争执之间李东赫的箱子被打翻，划线的拉链吐出来一肚子的药片，白色的碟状椭圆形像是附在叶子上的虫卵，密密麻麻地相互交叠，它们没有乖乖地呆在药瓶子里，塑料胶带贴着阿斯匹林的只是空壳，一个两个孤零零地被埋没。

“是什么？怎么这么多药？”  
“阿司匹林，阿司匹林，阿司匹林.....跟你说了第几遍了！它们什么都不是！”

高楼在四处林立拔地而起，这座城市的落日颜色蒙着纱，正对着的位置有座全玻璃的写字楼，只是反射西边却有金橘灿烂辉煌的耀眼光芒，能看见它映着远处的天空，狭小城市角落低低矮矮的人，仰头看见它一跃成为赭色的、宽广的、连接着云朵与大地的橘色桥梁，光把花纹清晰印在他的脸上，李东赫连睫毛都给了足够时间闪光，好像漆黑剧院里聚焦的镁光灯，一截横在火烧火燎的荒芜沙漠里的立交，漂亮地让人消受不起，是一个难以描绘的的浪漫意象。  
“你是不是瞒了我什么事？”  
“......是你瞒了我什么事吧？”  
“......”

这种背景之下的短暂沉默，李东赫注视他的视线仿佛成了聚集此刻的唯一存在，光是在视野里所见的一切都被赋予更强烈的色彩，更深层次的宽度广度。李东赫没有回答这些的问题，他盯着李马克好像下一秒钟就要流出眼泪来，他捂住自己的脸，任由药片在两个人之间硬币一样立起来旋转，躺下一条白色的鸿沟。

“什么彼得老师，跟我在这儿开什么玩笑，大人看不见彼得潘不知道吗？你找不到他的，学弟也好，老师也好......”他说。  
“你为什么不上学？为什么非和我分手？那个彼得老师是谁？”  
“......”  
“回答我啊！”  
“......我只是在想，你是不是把我当作别的什么人了？”

李马克根本没有办法和李东赫解释，他说不了谎。

“我们这究竟算情侣吗？”  
“当然是，你在问什么傻问题？”  
“.......”  
“别，这是在大街上，你注意点......”

李东赫扳过李马克的头，却没有办法对上他四处躲闪的眼睛，左看右看就是不看面前的自己，也许这不该怪李马克，好些相机也没有办法对焦这么近的东西。李东赫也不管旁边有没有人，干脆地亲了一口李马克，甚至好大一声“啵”。

“我根本不是他，你究竟分得清楚吗？”  
09  
他们在李马克的沙发上拥吻，委屈的眼泪沾在脸上凉凉的。这两个人都以为自己是替代品，靠着相互较劲来小心翼翼地靠近。李马克亲吻李东赫的腹部。李东赫仰着头，努力伸展自己的身体，李马克的呼吸吹拂细小绒毛让他有了被挠痒痒的错觉，不停起伏着。李马克伸出自己的舌头，像是笔尖打着转品尝着李东赫的皮肤，他颤抖着的肩膀被扣住，那双手鼓励他继续。

李东赫说，他在那种热情退去的短暂时间里思考过，“长情”也可以是一种属于李马克的特质，他没有必要一定分心得到李马克的全部，他得到他想要的就足够了。哪怕李东赫看起来潇洒理智是个完美情人，也会生气李马克晕头晕脑的一腔爱意，他想要更多，他想要毫无保留。

李马克说，他是喜欢学弟，可是喜欢是很短暂的心情。学校只有这么大，每天呆在学校里接触的人也有限，也许隔着半个食堂对上眼给你个微笑就能让你沦陷，在学校里想要的最复杂不过给人排队上一半开水一半凉水，哪怕是跑一栋楼也能在上课铃响之前送到桌子上。他再在学校里穿上校服也不能成为学生了，在学校的气氛里捕捉属于自己的一种形象，成年后他们在社会里各司其职保持另一种形象。

“好痒。”李东赫深深叹息一声，李马克的亲吻像在他的肚脐周围轻轻哈气，李马克手指握着李东赫腰侧的人鱼线，沿着大腿的根部缓缓抚摸，李东赫肉柱早就昂扬起来，撞在李马克的胸口，越来越硬，被压得微微弯曲，然后就猛地绷直，打在李马克的锁骨。他忍不住哭泣，短促急迫地抽噎，时不时地，他会突然停下来啜泣，发出一种好似动物的哀叹声。李东赫低低的呻吟起来，把双手搭在自己的腿上，修长的双腿大大的张开，揽住李马克的腰，他的脸因为筋疲力竭和悲伤变得红扑扑的。

李马克很温柔，让李东赫胸腹和下体布满湿漉漉的光泽，李东赫也许不讨厌被这样对待，但今天不想这样，流眼泪的孩子如果被安慰会哭更厉害的，他反过来跨坐在李马克身上，扶住李马克的肩膀让那东西在他身体地顶入。

“嘶…”  
“很痛吗？还是慢慢来吧，你第一次，别着急……”  
“闭嘴闭嘴，话那么多，那你拔出来啊！”

李东赫拉着李马克的手胡乱抚摸着自己的身体，李马克温柔的安抚他，手掌握着两肋，手指摩莎着他的乳头，李东赫起伏的时候身上流下了汗滴，李马克亲吻他汗湿的皮肤。

“好舒服，东赫…”  
“啊…唔…”  
“东赫舒服吗？我让你舒服了吗？”  
“懒得理你…啊…别突然这样！…靠！”

高潮的瞬间，一阵发着白光的眩晕让李马克有了拥有李东赫的实感，汗水从下巴滑到胸口，他搂住怀里的人。同样直冲大脑的强烈快感让李东赫狼狈地趴在李马克的肩上，身体疲累。

李东赫很会找话题，一起吃过的餐馆，最近上映的大热电影，学校里的老师，连李马克的老师他也能说上好多有趣的事情，现在的学校与李马克曾经呆了三年的那个有多少不同？夏天的短袖不是同一批次生产的，胸口校徽和缩写都不一样，他问李马克有没有注意到领口的收边是一卷渐变彩色的线，他自己的是挑挑拣拣特意留下的。

他说学校里有个下雨天生吃了池塘里锦鲤的学生被开除了，连血带肉地吃，是他的同桌，下颚回缩闭不上嘴，他到现在都不知道那个男生是不是有智力问题。

那个男生止不住流口水，就把一整摞餐巾纸塞嘴里用牙咬住。那大概是他在学校里过得最舒服的时候，大家都看他表演，还流行含压缩成药片大小的面膜在嘴里，泡涨以后迅速地把嘴撑大，上课只会“呜呜呜”地叫。他们把他关在阳台上，远远地传来敲门声，只听见一天比一天微弱。

如果这是一个浪漫化的故事，或者有警告意义的故事，多半以死亡结尾，可是没有。谁也没有受罚，男孩是因为吃了池塘的锦鲤这样荒谬的理由被开除的。没有死亡就意味着他的生活会继续，和他被折磨和恶心的学生时代一起，在学校后门的小卖部讨生活。

李东赫和李马克在足以让大脑当机的快乐余热中温存，枕着颈窝，看不见对方的表情，李马克没有分出多少精力听李东赫絮絮叨叨他的高中生活，他在为和好而开心。

“你是怎么想的呢？你究竟分得清楚我和他吗？”

李马克以为李东赫还在说学弟的事情。

唐德里罗说，我们是一些被满世界敌意的事物包围着的脆弱生物。事实威胁我们的幸福和安全。我们越是深入探究事物的本质，我们的结构似乎变得越是松散。进程是向着封闭世界发展的。微小的差错一萌芽，谎言就大量滋生。

“我分得清......”

学弟更像是个没有证据能够证明存在的幻影，只在李马克的脑子里盘根。李东赫想，那说不定就不是个真的人，怎么会分不清。

降压片，眼药水，阿司匹林。常用药而已，每个人都吃药。李马克安慰自己。

疑惑和不安就在两个人看得见的地方滋生间隙，谁年纪轻轻就大彻大悟，这份感情是裹着糖衣的胶囊在温水里会被逼着消亡，他们都在骗自己不要多想，猜忌在羞愧中隐蔽。

11  
“消防员怎么能因为火灾而高兴呢？”哪怕守住了班上的财物，学弟也只谦虚地说他锁个门而已，这让梦想成为老师的李马克莫名其妙生气。他在为学弟愤愤不平，可当事人只顾着回想“老师”了，李马克甚至怀疑面前这个学弟他伸手就能碰倒，魂儿绝对不在这儿。

学弟拿着班上的门钥匙，每天最早到学校开门，晚上等到所有学生都离开以后再锁门。一份只是为了防患于未然的、没有创造意义的辛苦工作。

“你不是真的喜欢上你老师了吧？老师诶？”  
“单恋也不行吗？”

高中生的班里边，贵重物品除了讲台边上挂大电视、合页式铁皮桌面下面的电脑、再就只有同学偶尔落下的手机了。李马克说他被班主任没收的手机省电功能强待机时间之长，关机以后还在办公室准点响闹钟，清晨天还没亮就在老师抽屉里震，甚至吓跑了来学校行窃的一个贼。问他那贼咋个早上还往学校跑呢，李马克就笑着嘲笑学弟固定思维。

“你又不是贼，你怎么知道人不爱好早上飞檐走壁呢？”  
“对呀，你又不是我，你怎么知道我不是真的喜欢人家呢？”

学弟借着这句话反驳了李马克，诡辩论是一种论证方法，它的根本特点是一种歪曲的论证，照这个方向下去是无穷无尽的，李马克大可以耍赖指责学弟偷换概念，现在却没了这个撒娇的心情。连岔开的话题都能给绕回来，李马克盯着学弟没说话，气氛有些尴尬  
。  
“我确实不喜欢人家，我喜欢你啊，你不是知道吗？”说完学弟吸了两口手里的奶茶。李马克红了脸，摆摆手，意思是要结束话题，不再深入了，可是学弟不想，他不依不饶。  
“我喜欢你喜欢得快要死掉了。”

李马克就当学弟在瞎说，他说什么都可以，因为与宏观的“世界”相连接是没有成本的事情，就像是人人都可以说“热死”“饿死”“困死”“累死”却不去死那样，可以理解，哪怕学弟他是有认真考虑过的，在他发现自己渴望得到李马克的注意力、数着心跳声为对视时间读秒的那个下午，就已经把这份心情，以及这个有可能的未来提升到了这个高度。

学弟告诉他糖果的故事。

绿色的鼓胀，父亲把它在学弟的手掌上压扁了，没有顾得上学弟的惊呼———他还没弄明白这个魔术的原理。父亲脸上露出笑容，因为小小的恶作剧快乐。成年人觉得找不出真相的他很可爱，那颗糖不过是一次机器空包装，不是年幼的孩子想破脑袋能想得出来的，一个无伤大雅的错误，一个小几率事件。

里面尽是空气，因为包装纸可以被忽略不计的质量，你不知道下一包会不会有一颗没有内容物的空糖衣，会不会有表演这个幼稚魔术的机会，所以它无法被预测，这段经历无法被复制。短暂的惊喜被父亲在自己手里捏破，这张破口的空包装纸突然地没有了意义，它和所有的糖纸一样，迎接的只有被丢掉这一个命运。对于成年人只是顺手而为的举动，却让年幼的学弟第一次理解“作恶”这个词的含义，第二次是父亲离开家的那个早晨。

学弟说，成长是让吃了一辈子糖的孩子尝尝苦涩的味道，撕开包装袋瞬间产生的快乐变得不值一提，父亲教他成长是习惯分别，获得失去、获得失去到身体细胞不再增加的那一天为止，到他习惯张嘴就吞药片为止。他说他不愿意长大，他没有信心面对那以后的生活。现实居然真的如他所愿，他永远地没有了消息。

“我会再次和你相遇的。”

分明是李东赫说那个可笑的小把戏他父亲也耍过，是缘分，怎么成了学弟的父亲？学弟明明是喜欢自己的，哪里有什么老师的事情？梦里的学弟长着李东赫的脸，学弟的嘴回答他提问李东赫的问题。

可是他们明明是不像的，学弟究竟长什么样子来着？

李东赫又长什么样子？

李马克从睡梦中惊醒，他大汗淋漓，头晕脑胀。

他发现他开始想不起李东赫的长相了。

10  
发现不对劲的时候已经晚了，今天是6月6日，李马克看着手里的蛋糕想不起他买来究竟派什么用途，打开李东赫放药片的行李箱，曾经被装得满满的箱子里空无一物，他在出高考考场的学生里也找不到李东赫的身影。天黑整点的时候他收到了李东赫的短信。

【好久没去学校了，  
好久不见鞋子缝隙的烂泥白果，还有腐败味道的我。  
我的3年3年又3年都在循环，  
比起别的，它来的勤快还准时，夸奖。  
搬书下楼的时候最能体会到，  
我空手来了，走了也没东西带得回，  
这不代表孤独，是一种有关数学的美，  
好像这个夏天，变的只是楼梯的阶数。

今年的我还要笑脸相迎吗？  
去他妈的。我还真没办法。】

说的是李马克去火锅店给李东赫送书包的那天，他们和好的那天。李马克不大能明白李东赫的3年3年又3年是指的什么。李马克心里大感不妙，连忙给李东赫打电话，却总是忙音。

【讲下这个六月，  
普通到，我唯一用心去记的是“28号之前图书馆还书”。

明天考完，我就该是半个社会人了。  
其实这才是最重要的，我都扯了好多乱七八糟的东西了。  
酒店的早餐很好吃，晚上进了蚊子，复习就随缘吧。  
考室人特别少，6个7个的样子，没数。  
一共3个监考老师，我一抬头看时间，就把我盯着，  
当监考老师是真的无聊了，交管还能看看车呢。  
穿有字母的衣服，纹身也不遮。  
我们到底考不考口语？

我开始觉得不对劲儿了。  
我开始能感觉到孤独了。  
原因是他们不够快乐，我猜想，  
是三个月假期太长，把这些家伙提前稀释了。  
那我还去哪儿呢？  
为了清醒地混入狂欢的人群，那些提前做的准备却白费了。

那我还去哪儿呢？  
找接纳我的普通朋友？  
我就想去蹦迪，  
怎么的都算不上聪明，  
太让人难过了，太让我难过了。

这不是什么重要的日子。  
也不该成为我一生的转折点。  
我会拥有更多的对吧？  
我再不要这样过生活了。】

是考试的第一天，那一天李东赫还在和自己发消息，讨论毕业以后去哪里旅行的话题。李马克进不去考场，他给李东赫的班主任打电话，询问今天发准考证的时候李东赫到场没有。

【不如许愿从一个注定只打个照面的人那里，  
获得足够支撑人一生的爱意，  
嘻，我开始喜欢李东赫的名字，  
成了和“遇见彼得潘”一样的小概率事件。

我确切的有明天，是这样吧？  
睡吧，勇敢一点。  
来吧，登上这颗只有预言可期的礁石，  
它来自我给母亲纠结头发的那一剪刀。  
勇敢一点，睡吧。  
我反省不出自己究竟是哪里做的不够好，实际上我懂得怎么处理吗？我不懂。】

彼得潘是谁？和彼得老师什么关系？李马克从班主任那里得不到任何有关于李东赫的信息。就好像是学弟那样，突然从这个世界销声匿迹，痕迹被模糊得一干二净。  
“怎么会没有李东赫这个学生呢？你们还把他退学了啊！”  
“您请冷静一下，刚刚考完试，他可能去玩了也说不一定，家长请不要太过慌张。”

【那都是意料之中的不幸，可以理解的遭遇，谁能用他于我身之外的大脑来做与我感同身受的判断呢？痛苦就是痛苦，撑不下去也是真的撑不下去，你就当作你不是我的什么人那样把嘴巴闭紧吧，我的人生，只有剩余的这几个月是可以预测，可以供我计划的，或者等待渡过一生漫长的苦役，所以我决定要浪费掉它们......大部分时候都不正经，我很少把什么问题看得很严重，很少分享难过的事情。真真遇见一个人解决不了的事情的时候，拉下脸到处求人也不起作用的时候，那就是真的没办法了。  
怎么说，人就是能有这么倒霉，就是能遇见这么多让人厌恶的家伙。情节实话都说不上过分，我能看着自己去处理，还能偶尔拿出来谈笑活跃气氛。  
我本来是不相信轻而易举的办法的，什么吞咽那种东西就会解除我灵魂中一种古老的恐惧的说法。但是我又禁不住想起那碟形的药片。如果它有效，它是否可以对某些人而不对另一些人有效？它是尼奥丁危害物的一种有益于健康的对应物。从我的舌头后面打个滚，往下进入我的胃里。药的核心部分溶解，释放有益的化学物进入我的血流，淹没我大脑中恐惧死亡的部分。药丸本身发生一次小小的向内爆破，一种聚合物内爆，然后悄悄地自行销毁。万无一失，精确并且考虑周全。  
说着说着，还有2个小时就到明天了。离开安逸小窝就横不起来的我，今天只想要撒娇依靠，我是不是会忘记你？】

会忘记是什么意思？李马克才发现自己对于李东赫的了解如此之少。他不知道李东赫父母的电话和姓名，不知道李东赫究竟在痛苦些什么。如果他在苦恼他的学生时代太混乱，被自己弄得千疮百孔，那么上了大学可以从头来过啊。那些药究竟是什么？为什么他会记不清楚有关于李东赫的细节？

【虽然我们的生活不过是由无数日常组成，  
可是我还是好喜欢，喜欢去年夏天狠下心寸头的我，养乐多兑苏打水，牛皮子凉席摆头的电风扇，轻手轻脚起床哄猫的你，  
喜欢今年夏天，那天晚上的小山坡，隔着河对岸传来世界杯的欢呼声音，  
在我的焦虑被安慰的每一个瞬间，它们不再是一些琐碎的，被强行赋予意义的小事情。

怎么会被它惹笑，我突然发现，人类拥有的不过是同一种脆弱。  
对于受挫折短暂青春的病态执着，  
是真的好难享受你不在的日子，  
我再想象不出还有谁能和我分享，好多好多个彼此不愿意回家的晚上，  
我好害怕只有这样稍纵即逝的睡意，才让我的思念有个软着落的地方。  
我没有办法亲自和你说再见了，那个学弟也是个狡猾的家伙吧，不愿意长大的，狡猾的家伙。】  
李马克直接地搭出租车到了学校，高中是另外一个考点，根本没有办法进去。李马克坐在台阶上翻看手机，在李东赫之前发布的毕业照里找他的笑脸，却怎么也确定不了。  
学校后门小卖部坐着一位下巴后缩的老人，带着和孙子同样的口水兜摇摇椅，告诉他彼得潘的孩子有蒲公英的脑袋和阿司匹林的心脏。他笑李马克疲倦而且无力，像阳光冲洗文火炖出的洋李干，皱着一张苦巴巴的脸。  
走进四下无人的盛夏夜晚，月光下起初影影绰绰的轮廓，机车轰鸣，高处未竣工楼房钢筋碰撞的空旷回响，走近之后在沉默中对视。好像男孩子们都在电脑里藏着：進階工程圖學.rar，eos kiss 1000N 说明书，日语阅读资料967.zip，好奇一本正经底下藏着的神秘。  
李东赫和学弟对于他尽是谜团，看见那个老人，终于，他心里有了些不可思议的荒唐想法。  
“您年轻的时候也在这里读书吗？”  
“是啊。”

【除非一切从头来过，否则不会有什么变得更好的事情了。】  
时间怎么会倒退？如果能倒退，自己怎么会在学弟离开的时候长大？怎么会成年？

“被过去所绊住的孩子，为了不可能完美的3年一遍又一遍品尝苦涩的味道，一次又一次重来，住在“学校”这所无限欢乐的“梦幻岛”。”  
“那李东赫究竟是谁？真的会重新来过吗？”  
“从头到尾只有一个人，一个和自己较劲的人。”


End file.
